Les destins de Lisa
by Tillie231
Summary: Lisa Simpson a bien grandi. Que lui réserve Cupidon ? Une vie cauchemardesque, une histoire sans passion, ou enfin une destinée heureuse avec celui qui sera sa moitié ? Venez lire pour le découvrir. Les Simpsons ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Matt Groening.
1. Ralph

_Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec dans mon escarcelle, une nouvelle fanfic. Bien que grande fan de la série des Simpsons, je ne m'étais encore pas essayée à écrire une fanfic sur eux. C'est désormais chose faite. Il y aura trois chapitres, étalés sur trois semaines. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Enjoy !_

Ralph

Lisa Wiggum, anciennement Lisa Simpson, zappait entre plusieurs chaines de télévision. Allongée sur le canapé, elle ressemblait à un beluga échoué sur une plage tant elle avait pris de poids.

Elle était mariée avec Ralph Wiggum depuis presque dix ans, et la vie qu'ils menaient ensemble ne lui disconvenait pas. Femme au foyer, elle avait plus que du temps pour elle lorsque Tucker et Kevin, leurs deux fils, étaient à l'école. Lisa avait renoncé à toute velléité de culture. A quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas ici, à Springfield, que cela allait lui servir. Et puis un proverbe ne disait-il pas que le bonheur c'est l'ignorance ? Alors Lisa avait cessé de lire, de regarder les chaines culturelles et même de jouer du saxophone. De toute façon, entre les émissions de télé-réalité présentées sur le câble qu'elle dévorait maintenant, la lecture de la presse people et les soirées tacos avec Cherry et Terry, elle n'avait vraiment plus de temps à accorder à tout cela.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à Ralph qui rentrait du travail. Le jeune homme remplaçait Willy, parti à la retraite, au poste de concierge de l'école primaire de Springfield. Il avait bien essayé de travailler au Krusty Burger, mais ses difficultés avec le calcul étaient assez handicapantes lorsqu'il s'agissait de rendre la monnaie et cela finit par les coûter son poste :

\- Bonjour Lisa.

\- Bonjour. Ta journée s'est bien passée mon gros loup ?

\- Oui. Même qu'aujourd'hui à la cantine y avait de la pizza.

\- Allez, viens par là me faire un câlin, répondit-elle en lui tendant les bras.

Ralph s'installa sur elle et l'embrassa. La sensation n'était pas très agréable car les lèvres du jeune homme étaient pleines de graisse de poulet. Le goût était écœurant et fit tressaillir Lisa… Qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

Elle avait simplement fait un cauchemar. A côté d'elle ne se trouvait pas Ralph, mais Milhouse.

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, que vous trouviez que quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire, je réponds toujours aux reviews que l'on veut bien me laisser. Ce chapitre est certes très court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils s'allongeront de semaine en semaine. A samedi prochain. Bisous_


	2. Milhouse

_Bonjour ! Merci à ceux qui, la semaine dernière, ont ajouté ma fanfiction en favori ou ont décidé d'en suivre la publication. Visiblement, Ralph n'était pas une bonne option matrimoniale pour Lisa. Qu'en sera-t-il de Milhouse ? A vous de juger. Enjoy !_

Milhouse

Lisa porta la main à son cœur, soulagée. Elle sortit de la chambre à pas de loup pour se rafraichir dans la salle de bains.

Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de cela ? Parce que tu as envie d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe n'est pas plus verte ma petite, lui répondit sa conscience. Bien que cela ne soit pas tout à fait faux, elle repoussa cette idée. En plus, si c'était pour être avec Ralph, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle gagne au change…

Milhouse et elle sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Si elle y réfléchissait bien, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée dans les bras du meilleur ami de Bart. Peut-être le fait qu'il lui court après depuis l'école primaire et que tout le monde s'attende à ce qu'ils finissent ensemble. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, Lisa avait fini par céder aux avances répétées du binoclard.

Après avoir obtenu leur diplôme de fin de cycle, Lisa fut admise à Yale. La jeune femme en avait rêvé toute sa vie : faire ses études dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays. Milhouse, plutôt que de se réjouir pour elle, se fâcha : il ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte Springfield. Engagé depuis peu à la centrale nucléaire, au poste qu'occupait naguère Smithers, le jeune homme n'aspirait qu'à une vie modeste et à avoir des enfants que plus tard, il pourrait emmener à des matchs de baseball au volant d'un monospace.

Lisa, pour sa part, aurait aimé voyager : aller étudier en France et visiter les châteaux de la Loire, faire un tour d'Italie pour y voir toutes les merveilles de l'Antiquité et de la Renaissance, faire une retraite spirituelle en Inde… Surtout qu'Homer n'aurait pas été présent pour provoquer des catastrophes et lui faire honte. Mais en attendant, ces études à Yale étaient tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Craignant sans doute de perdre son amour et l'amitié de Bart qui avait défendu le choix de sa sœur, Milhouse fut bien obligé de céder. Soulagée, Lisa s'en alla. Ils avaient tout de même bien failli rompre… Du fait de l'éloignement, le couple ne se voyait que pendant les vacances ou les quelques week-ends où l'un ou l'autre faisait le déplacement. Lisa ne voyait pas de meilleure solution. Cela leur évitait de se disputer et lui permettait d'étudier afin d'obtenir son diplôme sans personne pour la déranger quand elle travaillait.

Lorsque quelques années plus tard, Lisa décrocha son diplôme, elle trouva un poste sur une chaine de télévision locale dédiée à la politique. Elle adorait son travail. Informer, débattre, essayer de faire passer une opinion pour rendre le monde meilleur… C'était bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé.

Un événement freine quelque peu l'ascension de sa carrière : la naissance de leur fille Zia Van Houten-Simpson. Milhouse et ses parents s'étaient offusqués du fait que la jeune mère ait décidé d'accoler leurs deux noms de famille pour nommer leur fille mais Lisa avait campé ferme sur ses positions. La famille Simpson était loin d'être parfaite, mais elle était fière d'en faire partie… Dans ce cas, pourquoi Zia n'aurait-elle pas elle aussi porté ce nom ? Cela collait parfaitement aux idées féministes de Lisa.

Un fait divers vint bouleverser la petite routine dans laquelle était engluée leur vie commune : l'arrestation du maire Quimby. Il fallait dire qu'après tant d'années à faire fi des lois, cela lui pendait au nez. Lisa prit soudainement conscience de ce qui lui manquait pour se réaliser pleinement en tant que femme : un véritable engagement. Elle décida donc de faire campagne pour être le nouveau maire de leur petite ville.

Entre Milhouse et elle, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il lui interdit de se présenter, arguant qu'elle ne pourrait pas être une bonne mère pour Zya si elle devenait maire. Il ajouta même que jamais personne à Springfield ne la prendrait au sérieux. Vexée comme jamais, elle répondit que c'était LUI qui ne la prenait pas au sérieux et qu'elle se présenterait malgré tout. Elle serait à la fois mère et maire, vaille que vaille. Lorsqu'elle gagna les élections municipales, Lisa prit la seule décision qui lui semblait envisageable pour ne pas que leur vie à tous les trois ne devienne un enfer : divorcer.

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis dans une review. En ce qui concerne la petite Zia, je ne l'ai pas inventé, j'ai découvert son existence sur le wiki des Simpsons. A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre. Bisous_


	3. Nelson

_Bonjour ! Nous voici arrivés au dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Lisa va-t-elle enfin trouvé l'home de sa vie ? Lisez la suite pour le savoir. Enjoy !_

Nelson

Lisa se frotta les yeux. Elle avait tellement sommeil… Mais voila, tous les dossiers qu'elle avait à traiter pour la mairie ne se ferait pas tout seul. Pour se donner du courage, la jeune femme se prépara une tasse de café.

En attendant que le liquide chauffe, elle alla vérifier que sa fille dormait. Enroulée comme un nem dans sa couverture, Zia dormait profondément. Lisa sourit, attendrie. Elle était inquiète pour sa fille. Depuis le divorce, la petite souffrait d'énurésie nocturne. Elle avait cependant avoué à sa mère qu'elle était heureuse que ses parents ne se disputent plus. C'était vrai, Milhouse et Lisa avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Désormais ils ne s'adressaient plus du tout la parole…

Son café enfin prêt, la jeune femme s'installa de nouveau à son bureau. Une demande de permis de construire attira soudain son attention : elle était au nom de Nelson Muntz. Lisa était très surprise. Elle savait que l'ancien camarade de classe de Bart avait quitté la ville, mais elle n'avait jamais su où il était allé. Il déposait une demande afin de construire un atelier de mécanique automobile. Son dossier était solide : budget prévisionnel, stock, coût de personnel et d'achat de ses fournitures nécessaires à la bonne marche de son entreprise. Lisa décida que dès le lendemain, elle appellerait Nelson afin de pouvoir discuter de son projet avec lui.

Le lendemain après-midi, la jeune femme trouva un peu de temps pour téléphoner à celui qui, à l'époque de l'école primaire, avait été son petit ami. Elle tomba sur la messagerie mais laissa tout de même ses coordonnées pour qu'il puisse la rappeler. Elle lui laissa même son numéro de portable. Bien qu'elle ait du travail, elle se surprit plusieurs fois à attendre le coup de fil de Nelson. Il finit par la rappeler sur son mobile en début de soirée :

\- Lisa ? Bonsoir, c'est Nelson. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelé plus tôt.

\- Bonsoir Nelson. Je t'en prie, ça ne fait rien. Ecoute j'ai étudié ton projet et j'aimerais qu'on se voit pour en parler.

\- Ok. Tu es dispo quand exactement ?

\- Et bien pourquoi pas demain soir ? On pourrait se voir au McCarthy's disons à 19h ? C'est à côté du cinéma.

\- Ça me va. Alors à demain Lisa. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée Nelson.

Excitée comme une puce sans qu'elle en comprenne réellement la raison, Lisa se dépêcha de téléphoner à sa sœur Maggie pour savoir si elle pourrait lui garder Zia le lendemain soir. Sa sœur ayant répondu par la positive, la jeune femme était soulagée. Elle avait hâte d'y être !

Elle consacra sa journée du lendemain à préparer son rendez-vous du soir avec Nelson. Lisa martela la phrase suivante pour qu'elle s'ancre bien dans son esprit : ce n'est PAS un rancard ! Tu vas le voir à titre professionnel et seulement pour ça ! Cependant sa technique ne marcha guère. Elle avait toujours été attirée par Nelson. Derrière ses airs de bad-boy se cachait surtout un garçon un peu paumé, délaissé par ses parents et manquant cruellement d'amour… A l'époque où ils étaient sortis ensemble, il l'avait toujours bien traitée et même après qu'ils aient rompu, Nelson avait toujours tout fait pour la protéger.

Elle partit plus tôt que d'habitude du bureau. Pour une fois elle rentrait en même temps que sa fille, qui revenait avec plusieurs autres enfants et leurs mères. Elle l'aida à faire ses devoirs puis l'autorisa à regarder des dessins animés pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, Maggie arriva. Lisa laissa Zia jouer avec sa tante pendant qu'elle allait se préparer. Elle ne savait pas quoi mettre… Il n'était pas question de mettre un tailleur, trop strict, alors que Nelson était un ancien camarade d'école. Même si ce rendez-vous était d'ordre professionnel, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Elle finit par se décider pour un jean brut complété d'une ceinture de cuir marron ainsi qu'un pull en cachemire couleur sable et des bottines de la même couleur que sa ceinture. Comme toujours, elle avait son collier de perles blanches autour du cou. Elle se maquilla légèrement et mit un peu de parfum. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, Lisa fut plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

En ce début de soirée, le moins que l'on puisse dire était que le McCarthy's n'était pas noir de monde. Plus branché que la taverne de Moe, il accueillait une clientèle plus jeune. Lorsque Lisa arriva, Nelson était déjà là. Les années avaient eu un effet bénéfique sur lui : il n'avait plus rien de la petite frappe qu'il était à l'école. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et ses habits, bien que très simples, le mettait en valeur. Lisa était éberluée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement. Le jeune homme dut lire la surprise dans ses yeux car il lui sourit et questionna alors qu'il se levait pour la saluer :

\- Salut Simpson ! J'ai changé n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.

\- Salut Nelson ! Non… Enfin je veux dire, si bien sûr tu as changé mais c'est bien. Ça te va bien ! Tu as l'air épanoui.

\- Merci, dit-il en riant. Toi tu n'as pas changé mais tu as embellie.

\- Flatteur ! Où étais tu passé depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Après le lycée je me suis tiré à Philadelphie. J'en pouvais plus d'être ici… Ma mère continuait de picoler, mon père était retourné en taule et moi je ne voulais pas finir comme eux. Alors voila, je suis parti.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix je pense. Et tes parents justement, ils savent que tu es de retour ?

\- Mon père est toujours en taule mais je suis passé voir ma mère. Elle était tellement dans les vapes à cause de l'alcool que je ne sais même pas si elle m'a reconnu.

\- Désolée.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bon, si on parlait affaire ? On aura bien le temps de parler de nos vies plus tard non ?

\- Tu as raison. Alors tu veux ouvrir un atelier de mécanique ?

\- Ouais. J'ai bossé comme mécano quand j'étais à Philadelphie et mon ancien patron m'a toujours dit que j'avais de l'or dans les mains et que je devrais avoir ma propre affaire.

\- Super. En tout cas le dossier que tu as envoyé à la mairie est très solide, je te félicite.

\- Merci. Je ne voulais pas me planter. Et puis faire ça à Springfield, ça évitera que la ville ne meurt. Bart m'a dit que maintenant, pour tout ce qui est mécanique auto vous étiez obligés d'aller à Shelbyville.

\- Tu es en contact avec Bart ?

\- Oui. On est toujours resté en contact lui et moi depuis mon départ. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non pas du tout. Et moi qui croyais que maintenant qu'on avait grandi il me racontait tout. Je suppose que tu sais qu'il vient de se marier avec la fille de Krusty ?

\- Oui. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ton frère se marierait un jour. Et toi d'ailleurs, tu es casée non je suppose ?

\- Et non figure-toi. Milhouse et moi avons divorcé l'année dernière.

\- Non ? Tu étais mariée avec le binoclard ? Il t'avait droguée le jour J pour que tu dises oui ?

\- Non ce jour là j'étais consentante. Lui par contre ne consentait pas à ce que je fasse ce qui me plait alors je suis partie. Ensemble nous avons eu une petite fille, Zia. Bart ne t'avait jamais raconté tout ça ?

\- Non. Quand on s'appelait on parlait rarement de nos familles.

\- Je comprends. Et de ton côté, tu es avec quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais fait signer que des CDD dans ce domaine.

\- Tu n'as trouvé personne qui te corresponde ?

\- Pas encore hélas.

\- Tu finiras par trouver. La mer est pleine de poissons après tout. Est-ce que mardi prochain tu serais libre ? C'est le jour du conseil municipal et j'aimerais bien que tu viennes présenter ton projet. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je te dirais oui tout de suite mais je ne peux pas prendre la décision seule.

\- D'accord. Maire de Springfield ? J'ai toujours su que tu ferais quelque chose de ta vie Simpson.

\- Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça je trouve.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Écoute il se fait tard, je vais rentrer. Maggie garde Zia mais elle a cours demain, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle veille tard.

\- Bien. A mardi prochain Lisa. Je suis content de t'avoir revue.

\- Moi aussi.

Lisa ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en arrivant au McCarthy's. L'homme qu'elle avait eu devant elle l'avait charmé. Le temps où Nelson était un délinquant était bien loin. C'était maintenant un homme posé, réfléchi. Lisa avait hâte d'être à mardi !

Comme pour se jouer d'elle, le temps passa avec la lenteur d'une limace sous Prozac. Enfin, le conseil municipal se réunit. Parmi les conseillers on trouvait : le docteur Hibert, Ned Flanders, le Principal Skinner, Krusty le clown et Mrs Lovejoy. Nelson semblait nerveux. Il exposa néanmoins son projet avec beaucoup de clarté. Chaque fois qu'il parlait, il bougeait ses mains et Lisa finit par être comme hypnotisée par elles. Nelson avait de belles mains : larges, fortes, avec des doigts gracieux. La jeune femme se demandait quel effet cela ferait de les sentir sur sa peau, leurs paumes encerclant ses joues alors qu'il l'embrasserait, ou ses doigts caressant les replis de son intimité… Elle revint brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'un grand silence s'était abattu dans la salle du conseil. Ils attendaient tous qu'elle prenne la parole. S'ébrouant, Lisa lança le débat. Comme elle s'y attendait, le permis de construire fut accordé à Nelson et le conseil lui octroya même une subvention pour l'aider à donner vie à son projet.

Les travaux avancèrent rapidement. Nelson invita même Lisa et Zia à venir chez lui un samedi. Lorsque mère et fille rentrèrent, la première s'entendit dire par la seconde que Nelson était vraiment trop cool et qu'elle l'aimait trop.

Vint enfin le jour de l'inauguration de l'atelier. Presque toute la ville était présente. Comme s'il avait connu les sentiments de son ex-femme pour Nelson, Milhouse ne se montra pas. Homer et Marge étaient là ainsi que Bart, son épouse et Maggie. Comme d'habitude, Homer bu plus que de raison mais pour une fois, il ne provoqua pas de catastrophe. Lorsque Nelson coupa le ruban symbolique, Lisa ressentit une émotion particulière. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour lui. Alors que la fête touchait à sa fin et que Lisa allait s'en aller, Nelson la retint :

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on dine ensemble un de ces soirs ? Je veux dire, juste toi et moi à la maison.

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir. Dis-moi quand tu es libre, que je puisse m'arranger.

\- Pourquoi pas samedi soir ?

\- D'accord. J'ai hâte d'y être, avoua-t-elle.

Lisa savait que c'était sa chance. Elle savait que si elle voulait avouer ses sentiments à Nelson, elle devrait le faire samedi soir. Lisa éprouvait véritablement quelque chose pour le jeune homme et cela dépassait le seul désir physique. Elle aimait le sérieux qu'il mettait dans son travail, sa façon de rire, le timbre de sa voix, son odeur et le grain de sa peau, la relation qu'il avait développé avec Zia… Une question la taraudait tout de même : et s'il l'envoyait promener ? Après tout, ce n'était pas facile de s'engager avec quelqu'un qui avait un enfant. Non c'était ridicule, il adorait Zia.

Le samedi soir, elle prit particulièrement soin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit à son avantage. La tête penchée sur le côté droit, elle se contempla un moment devant le miroir en pied de sa chambre. Elle était en sous-vêtements. S'ils en venaient à faire l'amour, comment la trouverait-il ? Penserait-il que ses seins étaient trop petits, ses fesses pas assez musclées ? Déprimée par ces interrogations, elle s'habilla, plus vraiment sûre d'elle. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée particulièrement jolie, misant toujours tout sur son intellect. Cependant les compliments de Maggie sur sa tenue, une robe bleu lavande, la rassura un peu.

Une boule au creux de l'estomac, elle sonna à la porte de son ancien camarade. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise gris clair dont le dernier bouton était resté ouvert :

\- Bonsoir ! Waouh, je ne savais pas que j'allais diner avec Grace Kelly !

\- Salut ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Merci. Donne-moi ton manteau.

\- Il la débarrassa de son vêtement puis lui offrit un verre. Sans réfléchir, Lisa dit :

\- Mmmm ! Saint-Véran ! C'est mon vin préféré.

\- C'est vrai ? J'ai eu de la chance alors.

\- J'adore le vin français.

\- Tu as toujours aimé la France.

\- Tu te rappelles de ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! On dirait que tu es surprise ?

\- Et bien un peu en fait. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi attentif à ma personne.

\- On est sortis ensemble tout de même. Bon après c'est vrai que ça date un peu tout ça, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire gêné.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ? Interrogea Lisa pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Et bien si mes souvenirs sont exacts tu es végétarienne et je nous ai donc fait des Spaghettis au pesto à la Genovese.

\- Excellent choix. Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais.

\- Quand on vit seul il faut bien se débrouiller.

Durant le diner, ils se régalèrent autant de leur plat que d'anecdotes de leur jeunesse. Cependant, lorsque Nelson leur servit à chacun un fondant au chocolat entouré de crème anglaise et nappé de chocolat chaud, l'ambiance changea. Nelson semblait vouloir dire quelque chose et Lisa l'encouragea du regard :

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Lisa.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voila… Je savais que tu avais divorcé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu avais raison, Bart m'avait tout raconté. Je lui ai toujours demandé de tes nouvelles. J'ai su que tu étais entrée à Yale, que tu étais devenue journaliste. D'ailleurs, je regardais toujours ton émission. J'ai aussi été au courant quand tu t'es mariée et que tu es devenue maman. Alors quand Bart m'a dit que tu avais divorcé, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je revienne à Springfield et que je tente ma chance avec toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oubliée. Tu es toujours restée présente dans un coin de ma tête. Maintenant je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir de mal prendre ce que je viens de te dire.

Sans un mot, Lisa se leva. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Nelson et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut comme si un courant électrique les traversa tous les deux. La langue de Nelson vint rencontrer celle de Lisa. D'abord tendre, le baiser se fit plus passionné. Lisa avait posé ses mains dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Lisa trempa son doigt dans la sauce au chocolat puis le glissa entre les lèvres de son nouvel amour. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi sensuel. Cuillère après cuillère, ils mangèrent dans la même assiette, dévorant les deux parts de gâteau entre deux baisers. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la chambre, où tout ne fut plus que caresses et baisers. Nelson savait se faire tantôt doux et tendre, tantôt passionné et insatiable. Lorsqu'il fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps, Lisa ferma les yeux un instant. Elle savait que c'était stupide mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Pourtant lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il la regardait en souriant. Elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, puis elle l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avec ses chaussettes. Puis, bouton après bouton, elle ouvrit sa chemise. Chaque centimètre de peau dévoilée se voyait gratifiée d'un baiser. Pour qu'ils soient au même niveau, Nelson lui retira son soutien-gorge et prit ses seins en coupe avant de caresser du bout de ses pouces les mamelons qui se dressaient déjà. Un boxer et une petite culotte de dentelle les séparaient encore d'un plaisir absolu. D'un même mouvement, ils retirèrent le dernier rempart de tissu que portait l'autre. Aussitôt, Nelson la serra dans ses bras et reprit possession de ses lèvres avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Lisa n'avait plus conscience de rien, juste du corps de l'homme qui était blotti tout contre elle. Elle caressa son dos, ses fesses… Elles étaient petites, musclées, bien pommées. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme sentit les lèvres de Nelson venir taquiner la pointe de ses seins. Cette sensation combinée à celle de son érection contre sa cuisse lui faisait totalement perdre la tête. Sans le vouloir, elle le griffa dans le dos et il grogna, un de ses mamelons toujours dans sa bouche. Puis, doucement, il vint déposer une trainée de baisers sur son ventre avant de descendre plus bas. Lorsque ce fut fait, il souffla doucement sur l'intimité de la jeune femme. Lisa hoqueta. La sensation, était à la fois électrisante et délicieuse. Lorsque sa langue vint titiller son bouton de rose, toutes les pensées de Lisa se fondirent les unes dans les autres pour devenir complètement incohérentes. Instinctivement, elle rapprocha son bassin de la bouche de son amant. Cependant, elle voulait plus que ça. Elle voulait plus que sa bouche… Au bord de l'inconscience, Lisa eut la force de faire cesser tout mouvement au jeune homme puis de le faire remonter pour qu'il l'embrasse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air, elle le fit basculer sur le dos et se campa sur ses hanches. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser sur la hampe fièrement dressée qui était prête à la mener aussi loin que le plaisir le pouvait. Lisa et Nelson ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux. Elle ondula du bassin puis vint déposer une marque sur le coup du jeune homme. Ses sens étaient totalement enivrés. Sa bouche ne désirait plus que goûter le corps de Nelson, sa vue se repaitre de lui, son épiderme s'électriser au contact de sa peau, son odorat était déjà accro à son odeur, et son ouïe savait déjà tout du timbre de sa voix et de ses soupirs. Alors que les mouvements de va-et-vient s'intensifiaient, Lisa frotta ses seins contre le torse de Nelson. C'était tellement bon… Mordillant son épaule, Lisa se sentit partir d'un seul coup. Mille étoiles éclatèrent devant ses yeux, se confondant toutes dans une blancheur infinie. Nelson poussa un grognement et serra sa taille de toutes ses forces. Lui aussi venait de venir.

A bout de force et de mots, les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, Lisa alla chercher Zia pour qu'ils passent la journée tous les trois. Ils se promenèrent dans les rues, mangèrent une énorme glace à la vanille recouverte de chantilly et de caramel puis rentrèrent chez le jeune homme. Zia se montra très enthousiaste lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lisa n'avait jamais douté de la réaction de sa fille.

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, Lisa ne put résister et appela Nelson à son atelier :

\- Allô ? Bonjour monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Voila je suis éperdument amoureuse de vous et j'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez m'accompagner sur l'autoroute du bonheur ?

\- Figurez-vous que cela tombe très bien car je suis mécanicien et que moi aussi je vous aime comme un fou.

\- Alors je crois que nous avons un beau voyage ensemble qui nous attend.

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? A mes yeux, Lisa et Nelson sont faits pour être ensemble. Elle ne peut que le tirer vers le haut tandis que lui l'aiderait à être plus cool et à profiter davantage de la vie._

 _Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, qui l'ont ajouté en favori ou qui sont simplement passé la lire, même sans laisser de review._

 _Merci également à Erzébeth Tépès pour la relecture et ses encouragements constants._

 _Je serai de retour en juillet avec cette fois une fanfiction autour de l'univers du Hobbit._

 _Bisous_


End file.
